My Craft: The Ditty Of Dan
by KebabOnAStick
Summary: A new Crafter, a new story, a new adventure! Follow a spin-off of the critically acclaimed 'My Craft! It's uhrm... Something, I guess.


**[Disclaimer: I do not come up with My Craft and I do not own Minecraft (Do not sue me, Mister OnTheCobb Sir!]**

 **The Bright Sun**

 **[?]**

The large ball of gas was shining brightly, messing with my eyes that were heavily acclimated to darkness.

 _Wait… What's gas?_ I contemplated quietly to myself as I continuously blinked my eyes and tried to slowly adjust to the bright area around me. I found myself lying in the center of stone. Multiple etchings and marks highlighted the rare stone, simply showing off it's extravagance. Pillars surrounded me, decorated simil-

 _I'm going to stop thinking about every detail and try and figure out where I am._

I pulled myself upwards with my slightly winced eyes. It seemed that I was surrounded by some sort of meadowish area that extended for a few hundred meters before it was cut off into some sort of large forest area that expanded for miles, a large mountain that peaked the clouds was the only break of trees.

Before I could continue thinking, I felt a tugging sensation and my feet were lifted up a little before I was flung through the air towards something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my body collide hard with something before I crashed onto the ground. A dull throbbing sensation was felt throughout my back.

I groaned as I pushed myself up to a sitting position. My eyes quickly shot back to the last place I was standing. Instead of nothing, a strange guy was standing in my place.

He was wearing a small gray shirt with a similar colored belt that held up his checkered green pants. He also had a backpack of similar color. One of the sides was completely gray and the other was the same checkered green-pattern. Above his head was some sort of… Title? That's what it looked like.

It read 'Brother_Kenny'. I realized that he had thrown me into one of the stone pillars that surrounded the little stone area.

"What the hell?!" I irritatedly shouted out at the strange man, flailing my hands around.

"... You were too close." He mumbled out, bobbing his head up and down as if it was a perfectly fine thing to do.

"So!? That doesn't justify throwing peopl-."

A door swung open from the house behind us, how did I not notice that before? Before some sort of… Brown-robed man with a large dangling nose walked out from the house before announcing.

 _My god, that nose is disgusting. Wait.. What's god? Or is it a god? Ugh, what's happening with me?_

"Welcome number 831,966,100 DanDarkness and number 831,966,101 Brother_Kenny. My name is Helena. I'm sure you have many questions about your location and I'll try my best to answer them all." The man with a ladies name called out jovially, smiling happily. He… Or… She? We'll go with She.

She was wearing some sort of large brown tunic with brown pants and had a uni trait that stood out about her the most was her gigantic, large, sizeable, elephantine nose.

"..."

"..."

 _One of us say something or this'll just be way too awkward!_ I cried out internally.

"So.. Uhrm… Where are we, and I assume you know our names because they're floating above our heads, why do they float over our heads?" He questioned as he moved a hand upwards to swat at the top of his head. I decided not to speak and to listen instead.

"Well, we are in Minecraftia. A strange land that was created by the great, _blah, blah, blah, crafters, blah, blah, Herobrine, yadayada. Hey, is it always sunny?_ Well, that's all minecraftia is, really. Now come inside. I'll explain everything."

 **\- Two hours later -**

 **[Dan]**

So… Blocks, belt, backpack, crafting. I can remember all of those things. Helena let me go back inside as she finished up with Kenny. I wandered around her house and noticed a few blocks that I created. Like a crafting table, and a furnace. I wandered on over to a chest that was near the door.

With a soft grunt I pulled up the chest to view the contents with in. There appeared to be a book inside with a few large piles of these shimmering golden apples. Along with that, there was an item that read [Severe Shield].

It was a beautifully crafted diamond chest-piece that shimmered the same color as the apples. There was also two sets of this ringed armor with dull gray swords. The armor was apparently called [CHAINMAIL] and the swords were made out of iron.

 _So… Materials below the earth exist, huh? I guess that's what my pickaxe is for._ I nodded thoughtfully to myself and patted my belt that held the item. _I don't know why that Kenny guy hasn't talked to me since he threw me... Eh… I don't need any of this stuff. If my plan works out, I'll be able to have a million origin zones._

"Hehehehe…. HEHEHHEEHEH!" My maniacal laughter echoed throughout the house before I abruptly stopped as the door was swung open.

 _They were standing outside the entire time…_

"I… Uhrm… I am awfully tired, I think we should all go to bed.." I paused and yet they still stared at me. With a few little coughs to clear my throat, I continued. "I just have one question Helena. Can you speed up the growth of crops at all?" I innocently asked, remembering the emerald jewel that she had gifted me earlier.

 _I'm going to be rich._

 **Inventory (Dan):** 1 Wooden Sword, 1 Wooden Axe, 1 Wooden Pickaxe, 1 Wooden Hoe, 1 Wooden Shovel, 10 Oak Wood Logs, 2 Bones, 1 Apple, 1 Emerald, 1 Clock, 12 Dirt.

 **Inventory (Kenny):** 1 Stone Sword, 1 Wooden Axe {Weak}, 1 Wooden Pickaxe {Weak}, 1 Stone Pickaxe, 1 Wooden Hoe, 1 Wooden Shovel, 24 Oak Wood Logs, 4 Apples, 10 Cobblestone, 3 Saplings.

 **A.N: I know, a small starting chapter with a timeskip!? Outrageous! It's just that, with all of the different fan-fictions that have been created about this sub-genre, this is an overdone thing and I'm sure that you viewers don't want to see it happen again (unless you do and if you did, I'm sorry). I hope you understood some of the references and other things that were in My Craft. Next chapter will be solely about Kenny and his adventure.**


End file.
